Blackbird
by AcrossTheNarutoverse
Summary: Rated K for minor romantic angst. Indirect TenTenXNeji from Naruto. Features the Beatles song "Blackbird". Plot will be told inside.


**Blackbird**

_Disclaimer_: All characters of Naruto portrayed in this fanfiction belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I do not own them, or the songs of the Beatles' band and members.

_**Setting the Scene**_: On the day of his uncelebrated twenty-first birthday, Neji decided he could no longer exist in the shadow of his long-divided clan. That very night, he emptied the Hyuuga mansion of everything he held dear to him and escaped from Konoha without a trace. In doing so, Neji had forsaken his family, abandoned his village, and broken away from his loving fiancee, former teammate TenTen. He had not told her of his intentions, assuming she wouldn't understand... but she did.

* * *

The night was dark, frigid, and arguably sinister, but none of that appeared to phase TenTen as she sat on a stone bench just outside the Hyuuga estate. For nearly a half-hour she had sat there, alone and silent, blankly staring out into the darkened distances. Dry tears were clearly visible on her face, but mysteriously enough, her lips were curved into a calm smile.

Cradled in her enclosed hands was a small object. As she looked down, her hands parted at the top, revealing the object to the moonlight and causing it to shine onto her face.

It was a ring. Neji's ring that he had proposed to her with. She had worn it on her left hand every second since that joyous occasion. That is, until just minutes ago.

The jewel of the ring was intensifyingly bright in the moon beams. It was carved from pure crystalline metal, one that shined a heavenly white when it passed into the path of such lovely lights. But it was not the color or unique properties that made the ring so sacred to TenTen.

She rolled the ring into her right hand, and proceeded to pick it up with her left. She held it close to her face and examined it intently.

The jewel was completely flat on the lower part of it, so it would stay inside the inner cavity of the ring. But above the round middle of the jewel, the texture changed dramatically.

Done on a special request from Neji, the jeweler had etched the top of the white jewel into the shape of two small, but very realistic, wings. The wings stretched out above the rest of the ring, appearing as though whatever bird that wielded them was in mid-flight.

[Slow "Blackbird" music begins]

TenTen, after gazing at the ring for some seconds, began to extend out her left arm until her left hand was far in front of her. Pointing her fingers and the ring upon them out into the distance, she slowly and humbly began to sing.

_"Blackbird singing in the dead of night,_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly,_

_All your life,"_

She suddenly felt tears begin to well up in her eyes once more. She withdrew her arm to her side.

_"You were only waiting for this moment to arise."_

TenTen put her free hand into her pocket, pulling out a picture of Neji standing and with the Byagukan activated.

_"Blackbird singing in the dead of night,_

_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see,_

_All your life,"_

She tensed as a tear from her eye fell onto the middle of the picture.

_"You were only waiting for this moment to be free."_

TenTen placed both items into her pocket and slowly crossed her arms.

_"Blackbird fly,"_

She raised her head up toward the heavens.

_"Blackbird fly,_

_Into the light of the dark, black night."_

TenTen closed her eyes, and tried to imagine where Neji was. What he was thinking. If he was truly happy, wherever he was and in whatever he was thinking.

However he was, and in spite of everything, TenTen was more than happy for him.

She invited the wind to carry her message to his ear one last time.

_"Blackbird fly,_

_Blackbird fly,_

_Into the light of the dark, black night."_

* * *

_For any of you who have been waiting to see what story I'd unveil next, I apologize that it's been several days. I've been running over in my head which pairings, themes, and songs to unveil at which times, and found myself at a bit of a standstill. But, this is actually one of my favorite Beatles songs, so I figured I'd go for it._

_This particular fic was an interesting one to conceive, since it's clearly deeper than my others. I'm sure not many of you will understand the full significance of the rather evasive plot involved here unless you know some facts about Neji's background and his symbolism as a character in the series. Considering this is essentially a thinking person's story, I'll also understand if it wasn't what you all were expecting. Rest assured, though, I'll get back more "on-topic" settings in due time._

_Anyhow, I hope you enjoy the rest of my fics if you didn't like this one so much._

_All reviews for any of my stories would be very much appreciated._


End file.
